


груша, как повод для знакомства

by Nial, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Свернув в нужный коридор, Джон увидел, как кто-то старательно тыкал огромную, занимающую большую часть полотна и любимую всеми хаффлпаффцами без исключения, грушу. Не в нужном месте, так что желтобокий фрукт молчал, но, кажется, терпел происходящее с искренним любопытством: найдет человечек нужное место или не найдет?





	груша, как повод для знакомства

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер с Гарри Поттером, Клаудия на 3 курсе, Джон на 6.

Они столкнулись у картины с грушей. 

Джон как раз собирался перехватить у эльфов парочку бутербродов с чаем, потому что обед прошел за лихорадочным дописыванием свитка по зельям, а все эти заспиртованные лягушки и толченые мышиные экскременты не прибавляли аппетита. Так что кухня со всем своим содержимым, включая добродушных эльфов, была столь же манящей, как, простите за тавтологию, манящие чары. Но, свернув в нужный коридор, Джон увидел, как кто-то старательно тыкал огромную, занимающую большую часть полотна и любимую всеми хаффлпаффцами без исключения, грушу. Не в нужном месте, так что желтобокий фрукт молчал, но, кажется, терпел происходящее с искренним любопытством: найдет человечек нужное место или не найдет?

Но главным было то, что этот кто-то не был знаком Джону по долгим уютным посиделкам в гостиной, а значит был посторонним. Нет такого хаффлпаффца, которого Джон бы не знал. И ошибаться он не мог: на его факультете училось не так много людей, чтобы пропустить из виду хоть одного. А это значило, что кто-то сболтнул бережно хранимую тайну факультета. Так что Джон, чувствуя себя аврором, обезвреживающим ограбление, включил дурачка.

— Что ты делаешь? 

Он рассчитывал аккуратно разубедить постороннего в правдивости одной из многочисленных правдивых легенд Хогвартса и, наконец-то, поесть. Не то, чтобы ему было жалко еды или правильно заваренного эльфами чая: быть голодным совершенно ужасно, и Джон прекрасно понимал, какой зверский аппетит может быть вечером, когда устаешь настолько, что тебя по инерции переполняет злая и невероятно прожорливая энергия. Но пускать первого встречного: что ж это за тайна такая-то? 

Как оказалось, актерские таланты у Джона отсутствовали напрочь: у него ничего не получилось, даже нормально привлечь к себе внимание. На Джона сначала шикнули, потом недовольно нахмурились, а потом посмотрели с таким забавным отчаянием, что остаться равнодушным было абсолютно невозможно.

— Не смеется, — обиженно фыркнула девочка, сморщив носик. Она выглядела так, как будто ей под угрозой жизни надо было решить задачку по высшей арифмантике, а решение никак не выводилось. А тут еще Джон пристал с глупыми вопросами, вместо того, чтобы помочь или утешить. Только мешается великому исследователю под ногами. Очень хотелось оскорбиться, но у Джона, почему-то не получилось.

В итоге Джон девочке быстро надоел, и она снова вернулась к груше. Серьезно, если бы на Джона так смотрели, то он бы испугался.

— Может я не дотягиваюсь до нужного участка? Но это странно, первокурсники должны же как-то попадать внутрь. Ох уж этот Питер, наверняка наврал с три короба! Или груша работает как сканер сетчатки? А что, было бы круто, как в фильмах про Бонда...

Девочку он видел впервые в жизни, Джон не сомневался. Такую он бы запомнил. У малявки — а она явно была его младше на пару курсов, как минимум на три — были короткие пушистые русые волосы, многочисленные родинки и потрепанный слизеринский галстук, болтающийся на тонкой птичьей шее. В сумме это давало единственный неоспоримый результат: перед ним была концентрированная проблема, общение с которой не приведет его ни к чему хорошему. На вкус Джона, прекрасная характеристика. 

Пока Джон думал, Проблема перешла на виноград, тыкая пальцем в каждую ягодку. Останавливаться она, определенно, не собиралась, и Джон, несмотря на голод, так засмотрелся на ее упрямые попытки, что забыл, куда шел и что хотел. Минут через десять малявка топнула ножкой. И попыталась сдвинуть раму, упираясь в нее всем своим цыплячьим весом.  
Сердце Джона дрогнуло. В конце концов, упорство одно из ключевых качеств его факультета. Так что, один раз не... в общем, вы поняли.

— Думаю, оно работает немного не так, — Джон аккуратно перехватил слизеринку за плечи и оттащил на пару шагов от картины. Насупленная мордашка сразу сменилась на заинтересованную. Джон редко становился объектом такого пристального внимания, если не считать квиддич или дуэльный зал, но там ему было немного не до восхищенных взглядов-охов-вздохов. А тут он был один на один с чужим вниманием и это было приятно. Очень приятно. Джон понадеялся, что у него не горят уши.

Он нежно погладил желтый бочок, чувствуя слегка шершавую и прохладную кожицу фрукта. Груша словно ластилась, подставляясь под пальцы, как живое, изголодавшееся по ласке существо, и Джон с грустью подумал, что ей наверняка одиноко: хаффлпаффцы в основном заходили внутрь прямо из гостиной, а другие факультеты (по крайней мере, большинство) не знали о существовании прохода.

«Надо бы заходить так чаще», — решил Джон, щекоча фрукт в нужном месте. Груша, хихикая, стала быстро истончаться, пока не осталась едва заметной тонкой дымкой.

Джон хотел было уже немного самодовольно посмотреть на свою маленькую зрительницу, но та уже лезла в проем.

— Слизерин, — вздохнул Джон, — это диагноз. Куда там львятам с их слабоумием и отвагой...

— Эй, эй, эй, ты идешь? Пошли, быстрее-быстрее! — девочка тараторила с непередаваемой скоростью, иногда проглатывая буквы и слоги. Возможно, это было каким-то самосозданным заклинанием, потому что Джон не понял, как оказался внутри. Словно его насильно трансгрессировали — бах! — и он уже в тепле и обилии аппетитных запахов, то есть на кухне.

Внутри было шумно: все шкворчало, ворчало и шипело, но к этим привычным звукам добавился восхищенный и невероятно любопытный детский голос, выдающий сто слов в секунду. Предусмотрительные эльфы сразу оценили ситуацию и обступили слизеринку кольцом, не давая ей расшибиться, обжечься и разнести кухню в порыве интереса. К Джону, обреченно смотрящему за этим забавным гомоном, подошел самый старший эльф. Выглядел он невероятно важно и мудро: были бы у него усы, наверняка бы их подкручивал. И ухмылялся бы. Обязательно. В усы все ухмыляются, уж можете поверить Джону: у него вся мужская родня ими щеголяла.

— Прости, Обби, — пробормотал Джон, чувствуя что-то, похожее на нежную неловкость за поступки шаловливого младшего родича. — Она так старалась, что ее проще было впустить.

— Конечно, мистер Стилински, даже не волнуйтесь, — величественно кивнул Обби, а потом подмигнул, — чайку?

Джон обожал эльфов Хогвартса.

Обби самолично накрывать на стол не стал, у него было много дел. Так что Джона кормил молоденький эльф, который только полгода назад появился на этой кухне. Лапушка Робби, как его прозвали девчонки, быстро постелил яркую скатерть, на которую тут же слетелась посуда. На большой круглой тарелке были мелкие бутерброды, в чайнике исходил паром и запахом чай, в вазе были фрукты, а две бездонные чашки ожидали, пока на них обратят внимание. Джон не собирался заставлять их ждать, так что налил в свою чашку чай и перетащил на свое блюдце парочку бутербродов.

— Спасибо Робби, — искренне поблагодарил Джон. Только увидев еду он вспомнил, насколько был голоден. Так что, пока с тарелки не исчезла половина самых восхитительных бутербродиков в его жизни, внимание Джона концентрировалось только на наслаждении от вкуса и старательном жевании. А зря.

— Тут так круто, — проорали Джону на ухо. Пока он старательно откашливался, слизеринка уже успела стащить яблоко прямо из его руки (хотя на блюде лежало еще одно, точно такое же) и плюхнуться на лавочку напротив. — Я думала, проход на кухню это сказка. А оно вот как!

— Рад за тебя, — проворчал хрипло Джон, демонстративно потирая ухо. Правда на слизеринку это не произвело никакого впечатления. Бесстыжая. — Уже всех эльфов довела до ручки?

— Не всех, — задорная улыбка пугала бы, если бы не была столь восхищенной и очаровательной. Джон рядом с таким заводным и жизнерадостным чудом почувствовал себя старым. Ощущение было забавное, но неприятное, так что он запил его чаем. — Меня зовут Клаудия.

— Джон, — коротко представился Стилински в ответ. Малявка (для такого подвижного монстрика, имя Клаудия — было чересчур благородным) скорчила недовольную мордашку.

— Какое скучное имя, — но не успел Джон обидеться, как она продолжила, — хотя мое еще хуже. Клаудия, представляешь? Не знаю, чем думали мои родители, но точно не той частью мозга, которая отвечает за фантазию. Я бы своего ребенка назвала бы крутым необычным именем! Например, Хлоридом Натрия. Или Шоххруххоном. Или Калифорнией. Ты был в Калифорнии? 

Джон не был. Ни в Калифорнии, ни в своем уме. Как и Клаудия, которая обладала энергией, фантазией и полным отсутствием здравого смысла. 

— Сочувствую твоим будущим детям, — усмехнулся Джон и долил Клаудии чай. И бутербродов переложил на тарелку. И ветку винограда. Таким гиперактивным детям надо хорошо кушать, чтобы были силы переворачивать мир с ног на голову. В том, что Клаудия его перевернет, он не сомневался. — А ты была в Калифорнии?

— Нет, — грустный вздох смазался из-за увлеченного жевания. — Но очень бы хотела. Говорят, там классно. Хочу жить в Калифорнии!

— Раз хочешь, значит будешь, — подбодрил ее Джон. Пусть создавалось впечатление, что Клаудия не нуждалась в собеседнике и могла болтать часами, на самом деле это было не так. Джон понял это по ее довольной улыбке и коротким, но внимательным взглядам прямо в душу. Красивые у нее глаза, кстати. Интересного цвета: вроде карие, а вроде черные как два провала.

Часы на стене отбили восемь ударов, напоминая, что пора было идти в гостиную факультета. Сам Джон мог уйти прямо с кухни, но малявке надо было преодолеть кучу лестниц. Она могла и не успеть, а Джон все-таки был старостой. Проследить, чтобы коридоры опустели перед отбоем было его прямой обязанностью как старосты. 

— Пора бы уже по гостиным. Тебя проводить?

— Неа, — Клаудия запихнула в себя последний бутерброд и резво вскочила. — Я сама. Пока Джон, спасибо, что помог, увидимся!

И исчезла из кухни. Как призрак. Может в Хогвартсе кто-то умер, а они и не знали? Джон потряс головой, словно пытался физически вытряхнуть мысли из головы. Ну, Клаудия и Клаудия. Что он, странных младшекурсников никогда не видел? Одни Хейлы чего стоили! Кстати, про Хейлов. Надо бы поспрашивать, кто сболтнул Питеру информацию.

И все-таки, бедные ее будущие дети. Хлорид Натрия, ничего себе.


End file.
